Dreams
by acciopigfarts
Summary: Having returned to Hogwarts for his Eighth Year, Harry Potter is trying to sort out his feelings for one Draco Malfoy. What could happen when he hears a certain blonde Slytherin moaning his name one night? H/D. SLASH. MATURE CONTENT-YAY :D *One-Shot*


**Rating : M**

**Author : blackiee**

**A/N : Okay ... I have never written for Harry Potter before, nor have I ever written a lemon. So I would really appreciate some comments ****But I don't want to sound like I'm asking for reviews ... Whoops! Enjoy **"Harry..."

* * *

Harry's head jerked to the side, wondering if he was hearing things. It sounded as if his name had been muttered from near Malfoy's bed. He placed his potions textbook on his lap for a moment, straining to hear if his name was said again. He was greeting with the heavy breathing of his five fellow dorm mates.

After much persuasion from Hermione, Harry had made the decision to return to Hogwarts for his 'Eighth Year'. At first he had not wanted to; there were too many memories lurking in the castle for him to handle. The mere thought of Hogwarts sent him flashbacks of the War; his friends dying all around him as he tried to kill the darkest wizard of all time, Death Eaters sending Unforgivables at innocent witches and wizards.

However, as the months passed and Hogwarts was slowly rebuilt, Hermione's constant hints and nudges did not cease. His best friend had argued that despite him being the Boy Who Lived, the Saviour, having all his NEWT results would help him get a job as an Auror. Ron had sided with Harry, saying that his status meant he could get 'anything he bloody well wants', and that being in the ancient castle once more might not be entirely good for his health. But Harry eventually conceded defeat and reluctantly agreed to complete his schooling, mainly just to stop Hermione glaring at him incredulously whenever they met up, which was often.

Hermione was, of course, joining him in his return to Hogwarts. Ron had decided to leave his schooling as it was, and seemed immune to Hermione's shouts of how he 'needed' to go through with Eighth Year. He said he was going to help at home for the year, helping his mother cope with Fred's death, and look for a job in the meantime.

Which led Harry to where he was now. In the Eighth Year boy dormitory, almost holding his breath to hear Malfoy say his name again. Harry, Neville, Malfoy, Seamus, Blaise and Dean were the only boys to return to Hogwarts, and so had been given a separate dorm to themselves. The girls dorm was on the other side of the castle, somewhere near the Hufflepuff dorms. The six eighteen year olds were perfectly civil to each other, even friends. After the War, all prejudices against blood status and house had been abolished.

"Harry." There. Malfoy definitely said his name that time, a sleepy mumble that led Harry to believe he was sleep talking. Harry's heart instantly took off, beating a mile a minute as he placed his book on the floor quietly, closing his eyes and feeling a red blush creeping up his neck slowly at the sound of Malfoy saying his name so ... sensually. The sleepy tone to it made Harry feel flushed and awkward.

Harry had figured out he was gay a few months after the War. After everything had calmed down and people had begun to recover from their losses, Harry and Ginny had tried to rekindle their relationship. Harry knew that he loved her, but it only took him a month before he realised he loved her as a sister. Whenever he ventured out into the outside world, he noticed how instead of noticing the multitude of pretty girls that looked him up and down, his eyes were drawn to the handsome guys stood next to them.

He broke it off with Ginny quietly, thankful when she said she was feeling the same way, that their relationship just didn't have the same spark as before. Ron was angry with Harry at first, thinking he was toying with his little sisters feelings, but calmed when Ginny reassured him that if Harry hadn't of said anything, she would have ended it herself. Harry didn't tell Ron the other reason for breaking up with Ginny, afraid of what he might say; Ron was not the most tolerating bloke out there.

It was the day after he'd returned to Hogwarts that Harry realised he had a crush on one Draco Malfoy. A rather large crush. Which was why Harry was trying and failing to keep his composure after hearing the object of his affection murmuring his name in such a way.

_Stop being such a bloody idiot Harry, and get to sleep. He was probably just dreaming of hexing your balls off in a particularly painful way._

Sighing and casting a quick, wistful glance in the direction of Malfoy's bed, blocked from his vision by the deep purple curtains surrounding his bed, Harry whispered _Nox_ and placed his wand under his pillow, a habit he'd developed after staying at the Weasley's for the months leading up to his return to Hogwarts, where George discovered pranking Harry when he was unprepared (i.e. asleep) as a way of coping with Fred's death.

Closing his eyes and unconsciously turning towards where Malfoy lay as he lay down, Harry tried to stem the flow of thoughts still barraging through his brain and fall to sleep. The soft sounds of breathing helped; the repetitive sound helping send him closer and closer to sleep. Sleep was just creeping up on Harry; he could feel himself sinking further into unconsciousness, when the silence of the dorm was broken by a moan.

"_Harry!"_

Not only was it a moan, but it was his name moaned. By Malfoy. Feeling the flush instantaneously coating his neck and cheeks, he was immediately awake, sat bolt upright with his breath held, waiting, _hoping_ for his crush to say something else.

"_Yes ... Ungh."_

Harry's breathing sped up tenfold, his heart beating to quick he was sure it would burst right out of his chest. His blood was roaring in his ears, the world was spinning eight times faster and he felt like he might faint. He briefly wondered about the strength of his affections toward his former enemy due to his strong reaction but was drawn out of his thoughts as Malfoy emitted a breathy moan.

_Malfoy was having a sex dream. _The thought hit him like the Hogwarts Express, and he felt his jaw drop and his eyes bug at the thought. A sex dream. About him. The blood pounding through his veins seemed to change its course, heading straight towards his loins instead of supplying the rest of his body with much needed oxygen.

Harry didn't know what made him do it. In the weeks following, he still could remember no real reason as to why he swung his legs out of the bed, his bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor silently and the heavy curtains fluttering slightly with the small breeze created.

Trying to control his breathing, hearing himself huffing out air despite being perfectly rested, Harry slowly drew back the curtain, trying his utmost to ensure no sound was created. He was greeted with the sight of five beds identical to his own set out in a circle, curtains drawn and utterly still. Apart from the one directly to Harry's right. Every few seconds a heavy gust of air seemed to be exhaled from its inhabitant, matched with what must have been flailing limbs denting the soft material of the curtains.

Feeling a rush of Gryffindor bravery, Harry took silent steps towards the bed belonging to the Slytherin, each step seeming to jolt the blood still heading directly to the centre of his legs at an incredible speed, despite how much he thought of Umbridge in her underwear. It seemed like an eternity before Harry reached Malfoy's bedside, gazing intently at the irritating material preventing him from seeing him.

_Harry, you tosser, what the hell are you doing? He's probably dreaming of fucking Pansy or someone else from his fanclub. It's just coincidence that he said your name. _Harrytried to talk himself out of doing anything further, but it even sounded stupid in his head. Why else would Malfoy moan Harry's name in his sleep? He reached out a hand towards the curtain, feeling the softness tickle his palm as he grabbed it.

He paused, stopping himself from yanking the curtain open. What if it _was_ a fluke? He didn't even know if Malfoy was gay or not. If the girls constantly hanging off of his arms were anything to go by, the answer to that question was a definite no. But the small moan of _Harry ... harder _was enough to dispel his doubts instantly. Unless he was very much mistaken and Malfoy was enjoying a dream about Harry punching him repeatedly, he was indeed dreaming of the Boy Who Lived in a sexual manner. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, Harry tightened his grip on the curtain and pulled it open in one swift movement.

Harry gasped and swallowed the moan that tried to escape through his mouth at the sight before him. Draco Malfoy was laying spread eagle on his bed, the thin sheet kicked to the side and bunched up by his feet. A wanton expression was on his face; his lips parted in seeming ecstasy and his eyes slightly open. A thin, shimmering layer of sweat coated his body. His very, _very _toned body, Harry noticed. His left hand was above his head, holding his thin pillow in a tight death grip, and his other was on his stomach, slowly sliding lower. Which lead Harry to notice the most important (to him) part of Malfoy at that moment. The obvious bulge in Malfoy's black boxers caused the postbox red blush that had left Harry's cheeks to return in record time, and only aided the matching bulge only just noticeable through his pyjama bottoms.

Harry's gaze zoned in on this and froze there. He was almost glued to the spot; all the pent up emotions and feeling towards this toned blonde were rushing through him at that moment, and he couldn't have looked away even if he had wanted too. Which he most certainly did not.

In fact, he was so engrossed with the Slytherins obvious state of arousal that he failed to notice how his breathing changed from deep and heavy to slight and quick.

"What the fuck Potter?" Harry gave a squeal like sound, jumping slightly as his eyes travelled up o the upper half of Malfoy's body, which was awake and moving.

"Shit." Harry whispered, looking at Malfoy's half angry, half incredulous expression with fear rising inside him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy asked again, this time sounding more irritated and angry than before. He stuck out on elbow and used it to lean on, getting a better look at the Gryffindor stood in front of him, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I – I was just-" Harry stuttered, his mouth gaping and unsure of what to say. What exactly do you say when your same-sex crush awakens to find you aroused and looking intently at their crotch?

"Spit it out before I hex you, Scarhead." He spat. "Why were you perving on me in my sleep?"

"B-but I – You – my name – moaned." Harry managed to get out, feeling slightly light headed. He felt a strange rush of satisfaction at the heady blush that stained Malfoy's usually pale cheeks a nice shade of pink.

"You – what?" Malfoy spluttered, all signs of anger gone, replaced by fear.

"Moaning. I heard you – moaning my name. In your sleep. I – I don't know why I came over here. But – er ... yeah." _Harry, you utter twat. Way to sound like a delinquent in front of Malfoy..._ Harry thought, internally kicking himself. He couldn't help but glance one more are the blondes crotch. Harry saw Malfoy's eyes flick downward too and took great pleasure in seeing him flail.

"Oh, oh _shit_. Shit shit shit shity shitty shitty _shit_. Fuck. Fuckedy fuck." Malfoy cussed, scrambling to reclaim the sheet discarded at the bottom of his bed and drag it over his lap, sitting cross legegd and leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah." Harry muttered, looking away, feeling awkward.

"Just ... forget you ever saw that, Potter." Malfoy said, venom lacing his voice. Harry saw the Slytherins deep red cheeks and neck briefly before the blonde ducked his head.

"Wha-?" Harry was still slightly delirious; the whole situation was so alien and unlikely he didn't know how to react. Malfoy sighed in exasperation.

"Just fuck of and die Potter. Go get Granger to Obliviate you or something."

Harry looked down at him once more, seeing how his face was turned away from Harry's, the red blush on his neck still visible through his ice-blonde hair.

"... You're just embarrassed because I caught you having a wank dream about me." Harry said suddenly, grinning at his opponents discomfort.

"What? No I wasn't. You just caught me at a bad time, Potter. Don't be so bloody full of yourself; we wouldn't want that already oversized head of yours to get any bigger."

Harry quickly took a glance around the dorm and noted that their dorm mates were still thankfully sleeping. Harry quickly flicked his hand out in their direction and cast a Silencing Charm wandlessly.

"No need to get so defensive, Malfoy. There's no need to be ashamed about finding me incredibly fit." Harry teased, loving how offended the blonde looked as he raised his head.

"Fit – but – no- never – I – Malfoy – no" Malfoy spluttered again, looking very out of place. Harry couldn't help but cheer on the inside; Malfoy fancied him! There was no way he'd react like this if he didn't.

"It's okay Malfoy." Harry said, contemplating what to say next.

"No, it's not! No-one knows I'm gay and there's a fat chance you'll ever like me-" The Slytherin blurted out, before clapping his hands over his mouth immediately after, his eyes bugging out. Harry was silent, as was the boy on the bed in front of him. Malfoy looked distraught; almost like he was about to cry. He'd only ever seen the haughty pure-blood cry once before, and he was in no mood to repeat the experience. So Harry did the only thing he could think of to make him feel better, his hero-complex as Ron put it showing through.

He kissed him. He leaned down and grabbed the back of Malfoy's neck softly, tilting his face upwards and pressing their lips together. He saw Malfoy's eyes widen before he closed his own, moving his lips and encouraging the other boy to do same.

Malfoy seemed reluctant for a moment before relaxing into Harry's kiss, moving his lips quickly. The raven haired eighteen year old started when he felt Malfoy's tongue touch his lower lip lightly before darting away again. He smiled slightly, moving closer until he was leaning on the bed with one knee, and opened his mouth more fully top allow his own tongue to venture outwards. He could have jumped for joy when he felt the Slytherins tongue gently caress his own.

Harry moved again, this time sitting down on the bed fully. He felt Malfoy shuffle backwards ever so slightly, allowing him more room and grabbing the purple curtain. With one movement, they were enclosed by the curtains, blocked from anyone else's view.

"Mhnm." Malfoy murmured against Harry's lips, giving his tongue a quick reprieve before diving in once again.

"Malfoy ..." Harry whispered, half in ecstasy.

"Not Malfoy. Draco." He muttered quickly, before kissing Harry once more with renewed vigour.

"Draco. Draco." He tried out against Mal- Draco's lips. He felt the blonde smile in response. "Harry. Not Potter." He whispered.

"Harry. Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry..." Draco said quietly though the kiss.

"Yeah." Harry smiled too, before bringing his other hand that had been resting by his side to curve around Draco's back before pulling him down quickly so they were both lying on the soft bed, still kissing.

"You exited to have me on a bed, Harry?" Draco murmured against Harry's neck; he'd moves spots as they'd moved.

"Hell-" Harry gasped as Draco sucked on his pulse point briefly. "Hell yes." He managed to squeeze out between gasps and breathy moans.

"Ungh." Draco groaned as he moved closer to Harry, feeling their chests brush against each other. Harry never wore shirts to bed, and Draco wore only a thin T-Shirt. The fact that there was such a insignificant layer between them was irritating. Wanting to be as close to his Gryffindor as possible, he broke away from Harry briefly, and was pleased to note the whimper he emitted, to whip of his shirt in record time.

He fell down onto the mattress once more, feeling tiny electric buzzes shooting down his spin as their naked chests brushed against each other. Harry groaned in response.

"Closer..." Harry whispered against Draco's lips which were connected to his once more. He extracted his arm from under him and wrapped it around the blonde, using it to pull him closer until you couldn't fit a piece of parchment between them. Both boys moaned loudly as their erections rubbed against each other through the thin material of their night clothes.

"Wanted." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "Do." Kiss. "This." Kiss. "For." Kiss. "Long." Harry murmured, kiss down to Draco's chest. He moaned breathily as Harry latched onto a nipple, biting the tiny bud and swirling his tongue around the mark. Grinning evilly, harry continued his journey downwards, nibbling on the skin directly above his boxer line in vigour, Draco's moans going straight to his hard cock.

"Please ... please." Draco whispered, and Harry knew what he wanted him to do. Feeling courageous, he raised a hand and toyed with the elastic on Draco's pants, loving the sounds the Slytherin was making in response. In one swift move, his pants were down by his ankles, and a moment later they had been chucked to the end of the bed, along with the sheet.

Harry was face to face with Draco's cock now, looking at in fascination. The head was shiny, glistening with pre-cum and it sent shivers down Harry's spine to know that he aroused Draco this much.

"You seem amazed by it. Don't you have one of your own?" Draco said, looking down at the raven haired boy leaning over his lap. He moved onto his back and Harry followed, crouching over his legs on all fours, looking up at him as he noticed the slight drawl to his voice.

"Yes, thank you very much. And I suggest you behave or you'll never see it." Harry said, breathing slightly on Draco's arousal.

"Harry ... _please_" Draco almost begged, looking down at his soon to be lover, his eyes wild. Harry grinned.

"No." Before moving back up Draco's body, making sure his chest brushed against his cock on the way.

"So ... Evil." He spoke around Harry's mouth which was now attacking his own. He rutted against harry and the Gryffindor groaned loudly at the sensation. "These have to go. Now." Draco said, looking pointedly down at Harry's tented black pyjama bottoms. Grinning, harry complied, moving off of the blonde and onto his side, lifting his hips.

Draco sat up slightly to help, dragging to soft material over his toned legs until they joined his boxers and the sheet at the foot of the bed. Now Draco was the one to stare unashamedly at his partner's arousal.

"Now who's staring?" Harry quipped, looking down at the blonde head.

"Me. I ..." Draco trailed off, as if unsure what to say. He moved closer to Harry's hard cock, and the raven haired boy held his breath as the Slytherin blew hot air on his throbbing member, seeing it twitch slightly.

He looked up at Harry, and he tried to memorise that image; this sexy blonde Slytherin posed over his hard cock, looking up at him sensually. Looking devilish, Draco turned back to Harry's arousal and, looking curious, reached out his tongue to taste it.

Harry inhaled sharply at the sensation; he'd never felt anything like it in his life.

"More." He gasped harshly. "Please."

Draco shook his head, grinning evilly at the Gryffindor before moving up the bed once more, pushing Harry onto his back and straddling him.

"No. You didn't, so I won't." He smiled sweetly. Well, as sweetly as possible while sitting naked atop Harry's chest.

"Bloody git." Harry gasped, feeling Draco moving up and down his toned stomach slowly, his cock rubbing against his skin as he leant forward to kiss Harry's lips harshy.

"Mnhmn." He muttered against the Gryffindor's lips, before travelling downwards to his neck, shuffling his lower half downwards too so their erections rubbed against each other once more. Both wizards groaned loudly, feeling their stomachs tightening at the sensations assaulting them.

Harry pulled Draco's head up again, capturing his lips again. The two boys rubbed against each other.

Harry felt the head building up between them, his stomach muscles tightening as his release thundering towards him.

"Won't." Gasp. "Last." Kiss. "Much." Lick. "Longer." Suck. Harry ground out, exploring Draco's face, neck and chest all the while.

"Me – neither." The blonde ground out, sucking harshly on a point just below the Gryffindor's jaw. He moved his legs out to the side slightly more, pressing him even closer to Harry. They both moaned at the increased contact and moved against each other faster, their hands moving and exploring and pinching whatever skin they could reach.

Harry suddenly sped up, feeling his orgasm looming. The increased friction sent him over the edge, moaning into Draco's mouth as his release coated their stomachs, making their movements more fluid and easy.

"Ungh." Draco grunted, moving his mouth from Harry's and pressing his teeth into Harry's shoulder, biting slightly but not drawing blood. His own release joined Harry's on their chests which were still moving against each other, albeit slower.

Breathing heavily, their movements eventually stopped and they lay next to each other, gazing into each other's eyes in slight shock.

"Wow." Harry murmured, his free hand moving down Draco's body softly, his other trapped beneath him. "That was ... amazing."

"Yeah. Hope we didn't wake anyone up." Draco muttered, looking slightly worried as if he had only just realised.

"I cast a charm earlier." Harry admitted, his hand now caressing the blondes face.

"I never saw."

"Wandless magic."

"Wow." Draco looked amazed at the thought. "That's ... impressive." Harry nodded. "Hey ... what else can you do without your wand?" The blonde smiled, suddenly looking very Slytherin in that moment.

"Oh, lots of things. Lots and lots of things." Harry grinned.

"Well. I think you'd better show me then, _Potter._"

* * *

**BAM! And there goes my lemon virginity ...**


End file.
